Kawazui
Kawazui (かわずい, Kawazui) was a Homunculus created by Koushaku Chouno. He served as the masked-creator's spy. Appearance As a human Kawazui has short brown bowl-cut hair. He keeps his eyes constantly narrowed to curved upward slits. Sometimes he opens his eyes revealing his red irises and black sclera, he also keeps a constant smile. He wears yellow overalls and flip-flops. His Homunculus form is that of a large mechanical bulbous toad with numerous boils dotted along its back where the mini-frogs emerge from. He also has a long tube-like tongue. His human head also appears at the center of its belly. Personality He was a sneaky and treacherous character but also very greedy; going out of his way to devour humans, even going against his master's orders to do so. He has a happy and creepy disposition almost always smiling and is quick to mock his opponent, he is extremely prideful of his abilities and depends on his mini-frogs calling them his "little ones". He becomes very impatient and angry however when Kazuki gets back up and gives him a speech. When his main body is destroyed he quickly becomes cowardly fearing for his life. He frequently shouts "AIEEE!" History Kawazui was once Koushaku Chouno's online buddy and fellow recluse. They used to get on really well but they got into an argument stemming from something small. He sent hate mails to Chouno, to which he then turned him into a Homunculus. Plot A New Life Arc Kawazui first appears when he is contacted by Chouno. Chouno orders him to attack Kazuki and Tokiko but tells him not to get too involved so Kawazui sends his "little ones". Later on his mini-frogs ambush Kazuki and Tokiko in the woods only to be quickly destroyed by Kazuki's Sunlight Heart. He walks past Tokiko and pats Kazuki on the head and complains that his master wont let him eat Tokiko, he then gives him a proposition to which Kazuki angrily declines. Kazuki tells him that he will beat him and get the information about his master from him. He then accepts Kazuki's challenge and tells him that he will choose the location to fight one on one. They then relocate to the riverside where Kazuki activates his Buso Renkin. Kawazui then transforms into his Homunculus form. He then fires his mini-frogs at Kazuki which use their tongues to skewer Kazuki's chest. Presuming that Kazuki is dead he picks up his lance and wonders how to transform it back into a Kakugane, however Kazuki grips the cloth of the Sunlight Heart, survived as he no longer has a heart due to his Buso Renkin keeping him alive. Kawazui angrily fires more mini-frogs at him but they are destroyed when Kazuki unleashes energy from the cloth of his lance. Having run out of mini-frogs Kawazui attempts to escape by jumping away but Kazuki launches himself upwards and slams his lance down on him smashing his body to pieces. Kawazui emerges as a mini-frog pleading for his life and is about to reveal the whereabouts of his master until Kazuki collapses. He begins to mock him until Hanabusa shows up and skewers his face and emblem using her vines for disobeying their master's orders which kills him. L.X.E. Arc When Dr. Butterfly uses his Buso Renkin, Alice in Wonderland on Papillon, he hallucinates and sees Kawazui's human incarnation with the body of a real toad gleefully typing hateful messages on a computer to Papillon. Powers & Abilities Transformation: Kawazui can transform back and forth between his true Homunculus form and the form of his human host as a means of disguise. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Kawazui has been shown to be able to attack quickly and precisely with his tongue and mini-frogs. He has also been shown to be able to jump to great heights at fast speeds. Enhanced Durability: Like all Homunculi Kawazui can withstand conventional weapons and attacks. However he is vulnerable to an attack from a Buso Renkin or other Homunculi. Regeneration: Also like all Homunculi Kawazui will regenerate quickly from any non-alchemic attack. However his regeneration is slow when attacked by a Buso Renkin other Homunculi. Mini-Frog Creation: His main ability is to create mini-frogs which he can launch out of his back at his opponents and do his bidding. His mini-frogs are fast and attack by stabbing opponents with their long tongues, however he can only create a certain amount of mini-frogs and has to eat humans to create more. Toad Tongue: As a Surinam Toad-type Homunculus he possesses a long tube-like tongue which can extend and has a small claw hand to hold items and attack opponents. Mini-Frog Form: Inside his belly, there is a mini-frog that has his human head. This seems to be his true form as he only reveals it when the rest of his body is heavily damaged as a means of escape. Trivia * Despite being based off a Surinam Toad which is almost flat, has minute eyes and no tongue, Kawazui's Homunculus form is quite chunky and has large eyes and a tongue. However the Surinam Toads young emerge from pockets on the mothers back in a similar fashion to Kawazui's mini-frogs. Quotes *''"AIEEE!"'' *(To Koushaku Chouno) "Then here's an idea. I'll use my little ones." *(To Kazuki Muto) "Master doesn't understand what a waste it is to leave a yummy-looking girl like her alone." Gallery kawazui1.jpg|Kawazui lineart kawa2.jpg|Head lineart ca:Kawazui Category:Characters Category:Homunculi Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased